yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 159
Episode Summary Jaden finds out from Banner that Atticus knew who Yusuke was and tries to question him. Alexis is shocked to see that Jaden would question Atticus when he wasn't well. Atticus decides to duel Jaden while wearing Nightshroud's mask to help find out about happened. During the duel Atticus refuses to stop until he recovers the memories that he's looking for despite that risk he's putting himself. He's able to find that he did know Yusuke, and that he followed him into the Abandoned Dorm, during which Yusuke disappears and traps Atticus in another world where Atticus has to use Nightshroud's power to survive. Jaden defeats Atticus after this, and Alexis reprimands him for putting her brother in danger until she finds that the duel was his idea and not Jaden's. After this, Yusuke appears, and Jaden reveals out that this Yusuke is really a card spirit called Honest. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Nightshroud Jaden's Turn *Summons Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) in Defense Position. *Sets a card. Nightshroud's Turn *Summons Red-Eyes B. Chick (800/500) in attack position. *Activates his Chick's effect, sending it to the Graveyard and Special Summoning Red-Eyes B. Dragon (2400/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. *Activates Inferno Fire Blast; since Nightshroud controls a Red-Eyes B. Dragon, its signature Spell Card deals Damage to Jaden equal to Red-Eyes' original ATK (Jaden 1600), but Nightshroud must forego attacking with Red-Eyes. *Tributes Red-Eyes B. Dragon to Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) in Attack Position. *Darkness Dragon's effect activates, adding 300 extra ATK for each Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard. (With Red-Eyes B. Chick and Red-Eyes B. Dragon in his Graveyard, its ATK is 3000.) *Attacks and destroys Elemental Hero Clayman with his Darkness Dragon. *Since a monster he controlled was destroyed in battle, Jaden activates Hero Signal and Special Summons Elemental Hero Bubbleman (800/1200). *Since Bubbleman is the only card Jaden controls on the field, he draws 2 cards with its effect. (NOTE: the effect of the real Elemental Hero Bubbleman can only be used when it's the only card the player controls while his hand is empty.) *Sets a card. Jaden's Turn *Equips Grade Sword to Bubbleman, increasing its ATK by 300 (ATK 1100); also, if the equipped monster would be Tributed to Tribute Summon a Warrior-type Monster, Grade Sword allows Bubbleman to be treated as 2 Tributes instead of 1. *Tributes Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) in Attack Position. *Equips Neos Force to Elemental Hero Neos, increasing its ATK by 800 (ATK 3300) *Attacks and destroys Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with Elemental Hero Neos (Nighshroud 3700). *Neos Force's first effect activates; since Neos destroyed Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon as a result of battle and sent it to the Graveyard, Nightshroud takes damage equal to his Darkness Dragon's ATK (Nightshroud 700) *Nightshroud activates Red-Eyes Spirit. Since a "Red-Eyes" monster he controls was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard he can Special Summon it back to the field, ignoring the summoning conditions. Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon returns from the Graveyard and its ATK returns to 3000, since 2 Dragons are still in his Graveyard. *Due to Neos Force's second effect, it returns to Jaden's deck during the End Phase. *Jaden re-shuffles his Deck Nightshroud's Turn *Attacks and destroys Neos with his Darkness Dragon (Jaden 1100) *Sets a card Jaden's Turn *Activates Convert Contact. Since he controls no cards on the field, he sends Neo-Spacians Flare Scarab (from his hand) and Air Hummingbird (from his deck) to the Graveyard. In exchange, he draws 2 cards from his deck. *Activates O - Oversoul and Special Summons Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000) from his Graveyard. *Activates Elemental Storm, choosing one "Elemental Hero" he controls. The selected monster cannot attack this turn, but in exchange, Jaden can destroy one monster on his opponent's side of the field whose original ATK is less than his selected Hero's, he chooses Neos and attempts to destroy Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (since its original ATK was 2400). *Nightshroud activates Magic Reflector Armor - Metal Plus and equips it to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. Now it is immune to the effects of Spell Cards that designate a target; Elemental Storm is negated. *Sets 2 cards. Nightshroud's Turn *Tributes his equipped Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Special Summons Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400) in Attack Position. (NOTE: the real Darkness Metal Dragon can only be Special Summoned by removing from play one Dragon-Type Monster the player controls.) *The Darkness Metal Dragon gains 400 ATK for every Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard. (With 3 Dragons currently present, its ATK is 4000). (NOTE: the real Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon does not have this effect.) *Attacks Elemental Hero Neos with Darkness Metal Dragon. *Jaden activates Hero's Guard, removing Elemental Hero Bubbleman from play; this allows Jaden to reduce the Battle Damage he receives to half, prevent Neos' destruction, and draw one card from his deck (Jaden 350). Jaden's Turn *Activates Common Soul and selects Elemental Hero Neos for its effect, intending to Summon Neo-Spacian Grand Mole. *Nightshroud activates his Darkness Metal Dragon's effect, discarding Cave Dragon from his hand to negate and destroy Common Soul. (Note the real Darkness Metal Dragon does not have this effect.) With another Dragon in Nightshroud's Graveyard, Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK rises another 400 points, to 4400. *Activates Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms. Depending on the card he declares (Monster, Spell, or Trap), up to 5 of the declared card in both players' Graveyards will be removed from play; he removes the the only 5 cards (Red-Eyes B. Chick, Red-Eyes B. Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, Cave Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast) in Nightshroud's Graveyard from play. Since Dragons are no longer in Nightshroud's Graveyard, his Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK returns to its original (2800). *Activates Neo Space, raising his Neos's ATK by 500 (ATK 3000). *Activates H - Heated Heart increasing Neos' ATK by another 500 (ATK 3500). Also, until the end of this turn, when Neos attacks and destroys a monster with lower DEF than its ATK, the difference is dealt to Nightshroud as Battle Damage. *Attacks with Neos and destroys Nightshroud's Darkness Metal Dragon (Nightshroud 0). Final Result Jaden wins and Nightshroud turns back into Atticus, who remembers that Yusuke Fujiwara had originally awakened Nightshroud. Featured Cards * Elemental Hero Clayman * Red-Eyes B. Chick * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Inferno Fire Blast * Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon * Red-Eyes Spirit * Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (Today's Strongest Card) * Cave Dragon * Hero Signal * Elemental Hero Bubbleman * Elemental Hero Neos * Neos Force * Convert Contact * Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird * Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab * O - Oversoul * Hero's Rule 1: Five Freedoms * Neo Space * H - Heated Heart Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes